


That Ex.

by somethingseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: Mingyu couldn't get over Wonwoo no matter how hard he tries... he's been in love with his best friend for so long that he can't seem to let him go.(Based off the short film for thatXX)





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> was this rushed? maybe slightly. I needed it uwu

Mingyu watched Wonwoo dribble the ball down the abandoned basketball court. “How are you still losing?” He chuckles, his deep voice amplified by the abandoned buildings and echoing around them, “Maybe I should join the basketball team and take your place.” He joked, but they both knew he would never. Wonwoo enjoyed his free time far too much.

 

“You’d have to come sit at my table.” Mingyu grinned.

 

“Then I’d rather not.” He passed the ball back to the younger rather harshly and Mingyu caught it well, turned, and shot the perfect shot from where he stood.

 

“Okay…” Wonwoo started, “Maybe I won’t take your spot.”

 

The younger looked back at his hyung with a shy grin before running after the ball, dribbling it back, and passing.

 

“Hey guys!!”

 

He tensed, turning to face Nayoung. Wonwoo was already smiling and passing her the ball as she approached.

 

“You guys are always here.” She shakes her head and pushes the hair over her shoulder, “And you know I’m not very good at sports.” She mutters before shooting, jumping up with the ball and clapping when it goes in. She was cute, Mingyu had to admit.

 

“You should go for captain.” He looks over to catch Wonwoo’s reaction and shrugs. He’d stopped caring about playing fair quite a while back.

 

“Oh, stop it!” She laughs and shoves Mingyu’s shoulder playfully.

 

Wonwoo was far from amused. “We should go.” He walks over to where his bag sat against one of the old buildings and flung it on, carrying Mingyu’s heavier bag over and tossing it at him. “I’m hungry.”

 

-

 

Mingyu wouldn’t admit it, but he hated how distant he felt from himself. He was joking, smiling, and yet he felt the complete opposite inside. It wasn’t him. “Burgers?” He suggested, pointing and he and Wonwoo’s (once) favorite place. They all agreed and sat in a table far from where he and Wonwoo used to sit. It made his stomach turn.

 

The meal was bland. He smiles like it wasn’t and ate to try and keep his eyes away from the two of them as they talked.

 

Wonwoo smiled at her and glanced over at him once and, for a second, Mingyu’s chest felt too heavy to bare. He offered up a weak smile in return and tossed a French fry at the younger’s forehead in hopes of easing the pain in his chest.

 

“Hey!” Wonwoo laughed and picked up the fry, pretending to throw it back at him before putting it in his mouth instead. Nayoung laughed, but Mingyu swore his heart was beating so fast that he could hardly keep up.

 

“You guys are too cute.” She smiled

 

“You’re cute.” Wonwoo corrected, and Mingyu tried not to cringe.

 

She blushed and cheered as the smoothies were finally brought over to their table. “Lets all drink at the same time!”

 

They each stuck their straws in and Mingyu pretended his heart wasn’t breaking.

 

It happened every time.

 

-

 

_Mingyu missed touching Wonwoo when they were in public. He missed how their hands fit perfectly together, how Wonwoo would cling to him when they cuddled, how his sharp nose was often buried in Mingyu’s neck, how his plush lips felt against his skin._

_Wonwoo’s lips were his favorite. They were perfect, and he was and exceptional kisser too._

_He would kiss him like he loved him._

_“We should stop this.” Wonwoo pulled away, breathless._

_Mingyu didn’t want to open his eyes._

_“I can’t be gay. You know my parents.” Wonwoo’s tone was flat, like he’d already made up his mind and Mingyu knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to change it._

_“Okay.” He fell back against the elders pillows and closed his eyes again. He really didn’t want to agree. “Now what? Just friends?” He felt his heart drop and his throat nearly close at the prospect._

_“Yeah.”_

_And that was that. Because if Wonwoo was good at anything, it was following through with his word._

_-_

“You’re prettier than her.” Mingyu rolled his eyes and Nayoung turned to hit his shoulder. It was just the two of them this time out in the winter cold.

 

“ _Yeah_ _right_.”

 

“I’m serious. You have really pretty features, you know? You’re way prettier than her.”

 

Nayoung crossed her arms, visibly blushing, before looking back up at the billboard. “I like you, Mingyu.” She confessed, and even though Mingyu knew it was coming, even though he’d _planned_ it, he couldn’t help but feel terrible. Like absolute shit. He was taking and breaking her heart just because his own love would never be requited.

 

He’d involved Wonwoo’s new love interest and made her fall in love with him… only to keep her away from Wonwoo in hopes of keeping him all to himself.

 

If that wasn’t fucked up, he didn’t know what was.

 

“Do you like me back?” She looked up at him, her doe eyes wide and curious.

 

 _No,_ he wanted to admit, _I’m in love with my best friend who’s currently in love with you._

-

 

“You’re fucking dating her?” Wonwoo’s eyes were cold and his words were harsher than usual.

 

Mingyu shrugged, unable to answer.

 

“You know, I knew you were fucking with me, but a part of me still hoped you’d get the fuck over yourself eventually. You _knew_ I liked her.”

 

Mingyu couldn’t move.

 

“It’s over Mingyu. If you’re messing with her, then dump her now because I’ll _never--“_

Mingyu pushed him back against the building, “I can’t just be friends with you…” He finally admitted, gripping his collar as unshed tears gathered in his eyes. Wonwoo was always the person he confided in, the person he told everything to, and he couldn’t keep lying to himself, “I _love you.”_ His voice dropped, and he leant in, but Wonwoo pushed him away harshly before their lips could touch.

 

“You’re _disgusting_ for involving her.” He spat, and Mingyu knew he was right. He saw the look in his _once_ best friends eyes one last time and ran knowing he deserved it.

 

Hatred.

 

Wonwoo officially hated him.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone falls in love with Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the fastest ive ever spit out a fic, enjoy

“He said he didn’t—” Nayoung was crying, her legs pulled up to her chest and her hair shielding her face from view. “He said he didn’t like me.” She sniffled, and Wonwoo resisted the urge to hit someone. Preferably Mingyu. “Am I unlikeable?”

 

“No.” Wonwoo was trying so hard to keep from losing his temper. She’d called him that same night with the news of her and Mingyu’s break up and he ran to her house as soon as he heard her sniffling. They went on a quiet walk before finally stopping at a nearby park and sitting under the children’s climbing dome.

 

Mingyu was truly heartless. He’d dumped her that exact same night.

 

“You’re not unlikeable. He’s just a—” Wonwoo bit down on his lower lip to keep from saying anything too vulgar, “He’s an idiot.” He settled for.

 

“No, he’s not.” She finally pushed the hair out of her face and wiped her tears, “He said he didn’t like me, he can’t help that. I’m the one that confessed to him. He probably just didn’t want to hurt my feelings.”

 

Wonwoo’s fist clenched. He turned away.

 

“Don’t be mad at him, okay? It wasn’t his fault. You can’t help who you fall in love with.”

 

But Wonwoo was furious.

 

She scooted closer and dropped her head down onto his shoulder. “He can’t help it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo wasn’t expecting to receive the cold shoulder. He was always the ‘mean one’. Always the one pushing Mingyu away and telling him he was being too much, but he’d never known what it was like to be ignored.

 

Even if he’d planned on never talking to Mingyu again, he hadnt been expecting for it to feel like this.

 

Mingyu wouldn’t even meet his eyes in the hallway. He carried on with his life and easily replaced Wonwoo with his teammates like they’d never even been friends in the first place. Like Mingyu had never ditched his jock friends to eat lunch with him every so often, walked him to every class or insisted on carrying his textbooks.

 

No matter how upset he was at Mingyu, he couldn’t help but feel an overshadowing sadness that came with losing a best friend.

 

Nayoung, on the other hand, was better in no time. She was probably still sad on the inside, but really good at hiding it, and Wonwoo couldn’t seem to relate. He was so mad at him for hurting her… but seeing her so happy again made him wonder why he was ever even mad at him in the first place. Was it worth losing his friend? over

 

 _I can’t just be friends with you…_ he suddenly remembered the younger’s desperate words and sighed _. Right_ … _that was why_.

 

“Why aren’t you and Mingyu talking anymore?” Nayoung asked finally, looking over at the younger and his jock friends shoving each other around by their lockers. “You don’t have to stop talking to him for me, you know?” She was sincere and genuine and strong and Wonwoo tried to remind himself that that’s why he’d started liking her so much in the first place. “I’m serious. I thought you guys would’ve made up by now. He came over and sincerely apologized the other day. He even baked me a cake, the big softie.”

 

Wonwoo looked down at her, smiling fondly over at Mingyu and maybe everyone was destined to fall in love with him. Maybe he’d had bad intentions, but maybe it was inevitable.

 

“Just consider it, okay? I can tell he really misses you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo was back at the burger place with Nayoung and they’d been studying for a few hours now, only he’d stopped quite a while back and looked up at her with questioning eyes. It was so easy to be mad at Mingyu for interfering, but did he ever even like her? Sure, she was cute, he liked making her blush and she had pretty eyes, but did he want to kiss her? Would he holder her hand if they were walking down the street?

 

He looked back down at his notes and clenched his fists beneath the table in his lap.

 

Did he ever really like her? _Or was he just trying to convince himself?_

 

He tried to stop his heart from pounding as he closed the mathematics textbook.

 

“Are you leaving?”

 

“It’s pretty late, do you want me to walk you home?”

 

She nodded and began to pack up her stuff as well. He had to at least try. They left the place and halfway home, he grabbed her wrist, turned her to face him, and kissed her.

 

She was shocked to say the least. When he pulled away, her eyes were wide, and he was quick to apologize, “I’m so sorry…”

 

“It’s okay, but… I don’t think I can like you back. I don’t want to lead you on.” She looked up at him sincerely and he smiled.

 

“It’s okay. I was just curious.” He smiled and walked her the rest of the way home.

 

She looped their arms together and leant her head against his shoulder. “You’re my best friend, okay? I don’t want to lose you.”

 

And he was surprisingly more than okay with that.

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu’s house was closer to Nayoung’s than it was to his and the lights were still on in Mingyu’s bedroom when he arrived. He sent him a text with shaky fingers, his heart pounding, and then shoved the phone anxiously back in his pocket to wait for a response.

 

It wasn’t long before the door flew open and Mingyu ushered Wonwoo inside, offering him something to drink. He quietly declined, and they went up to his bedroom.

 

It was awkward, to say the least, and the atmosphere was heavy from neither of them knowing what to say.

 

All he’d texted him was ‘I’m outside’ and he wasn’t even entirely sure what he was doing here.

 

“I meant what I said the last time.” Mingyu finally spoke. He wouldn’t look up from his feet and he looked the saddest Wonwoo had ever seen him. “I can’t just be friends with you anymore, so I think it’s better if we just stay this way.” He sat down on his desk chair, his shoulders hunched and his eyes shut, “I’m sorry.”

 

Wonwoo had no idea where to even start. That he’d realized, in these past few days, that maybe he hadn’t liked Nayoung in the way that he thought he did? That maybe he’d even been a little jealous of her when they started dating? That their friendship felt more like a relationship from the start?

 

Maybe his parents would never fully accept him, but he found that he missed Mingyu more and more as the days went on.

 

“Why do you like me?” He settled for and looked down at his lap in anticipation. His stomach was already turning.

 

“Why? I don’t know, there’s a lot of reasons. I like your voice, I like how quiet people think you are before they get to know you, I like your smile, I like making you smile. I like when you quote random books and tell me I need to read more. I like how you get along with my little sister, I like how you—” Wonwoo looked up at him when his voice broke off and he watched Mingyu take unsteady breaths and reach up to wipe the tears from his face with the collar of his t-shirt, “Sorry.” He sniffled.

 

Wonwoo felt his heart drop to his stomach. The younger had always been way too emotional.

 

“I don’t know why, but I can’t stop liking you. I wish I could, so we could just be friends, but I _can’t.”_

Wonwoo stood up suddenly and turned to leave. “I should probably go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo sat at the dinner table and all he could hear was the scraping of various utensils against each of their plates as they ate. He couldn’t take it anymore. “I think I’m gay.” He blurted, and silence fell over the dining room. No one spoke until he heard screech of a chair and finally looked up. To his surprise, his father was still seated and it was his mother that had gone.

 

“I’ll talk to her.” His father assured and went silently back to eating.

 

Bohyuk shot him an encouraging smile and he’d never felt more accepted.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo texted Mingyu and to his surprise the younger actually showed up.

 

“I like you too.” He admitted as soon as they younger arrived, and Mingyu’s eyes immediately widened.

 

“Seriously? Are you sure? What about Nayoung?”

 

He shrugged and approached, getting close. Mingyu was always taller and yet more nervous. Wonwoo’s heart fluttered in that familiar way and he smiled before noticing the tears glistening in Mingyu’s eyes. “Are you going to cry?”

 

“No!” He lied and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I just don’t believe you.”

 

Wonwoo wouldn’t believe himself either. It was his fault, after all. But not really. _Everyone_ _falls in love with Mingyu._

 

“Don’t mess with me…” Mingyu was pouting, a tentative hand coming up to cup Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

Instead of answering, he further melted into the youngers palm and kissed him back when their lips touched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it ! I tried to make it as short yet thorough as possible (: plz comment what you thought [or find me on twt!](https://twitter.com/kwanspoonyoung)

**Author's Note:**

> decided to split it into parts, hope you enjoyed! feel free to scream @ me via [twitter here](https://twitter.com/kwanspoonyoung), what do you guys think of my take on the video? lol


End file.
